True Loves Kiss
by kateziva
Summary: So someone asked me to write a sequel to "Sleeping Beauty" It turned into two chapters and I'm not so excited about them... You get them anyway :) so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Okay okay I'll sit down, just stop glaring you look like an evil witch!"  
Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks.  
"You know exactly what the doctor said. You have to rest and if I have to force you to sit down I'll do it "  
"Look at you so worried about my well being..." Deeks joked.  
The smile Kensi had worn only seconds ago was gone from her lips.  
"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I don't care?  
The last days were living hell for me!  
You were captured and we could do nothing but wait for a lead. We were sitting here while you were tortured and all I could do was think about, that I might never see you again, if worrying about your well being is what you want to call it, then hell I'm doing exactly that." During her speech tears had filled her eyes and were threatening to drop.  
Marty sat on his couch wearing a shocked expression.  
"Kens" he began softly.  
"I'm sorry if I upset you, it was not intended..."  
"Upset me? YOU DO NOTHING ELSE THAN UPSET ME!"  
"Wow Kensi I'm sorry it was just a joke."  
Kensi was standing in front of Deeks and was glaring down at him.  
"Yeah a joke. Everything is joke to you. And when you kissed me was that a joke too?"  
Now Deeks was a bit irritated  
"Of course not, I kissed you because I've wanted to do that for a long time"  
"Then why didn't you say anything after you woke up the second time? I thought that we... Uh I don't know, that we could at least figure out that not existing "Thing" between us, but you just act like nothing has happened" Now the tears were falling.  
Deeks slowly stood up and wiped them away with his thumb.  
" I thought you needed some time to think..."  
Kensi didn't seem to care about the tears she just went along.  
"THINK? I DON'T NEED TO THINK! DAMN IT DEEKS, I LOVE YOU!"slightly out of breath she stood there and waited.  
Her breathing was the only noise for some time.  
Deeks seemed to have found his voice again. " And I love you!"  
Kensi was still breathing heavily.  
" Good that we cleared that out... now sit down and I'll cook you something"  
Deeks laughed at that.  
" Kensi you can't cook!"  
"Just because you've never seen me cooking it doesn't mean that I can't do it"  
And with that she disappeared into his kitchen.  
"That's it? No Kiss?"  
He called after her.  
Kensi looked around the corner and said " later..."


	2. Chapter 2

After Deeks and Kensi had eaten dinner, they both sat on the couch and watched a movie.  
When Kensi couldn't stop yawning she excused herself to her bedroom and left the couch to Deeks.  
And that was where he was lying now, not able to fall asleep because of all the thoughts that were running through his head.  
Then he heard it. A tiny sniff coming from Kensis bedroom.  
He held his breath and listened for another noise.  
There it was again the tiny little sniff.  
If it wouldn't have sounded so heartbreaking he'd probably say it was adorable.  
Slowly he made his way over to her bedroom door.  
Hesitating and wondering if he should knock.  
Deciding against it he turned the door knob and entered.  
The sight in front of him made his heart ache.  
Kensi was sitting on her bed hugging her comforter and crying her soul out.  
Without saying anything he sat next to her and pulled her in a tight embrace.  
"What is it Kens?" He whispered softly while stroking her hair.  
He felt her tears soaking through his T - Shirt.  
Kensi lifted her head from his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry" she croaked  
"Sorry for what?" Deeks had no idea what she was talking about.  
"About pulling my walls up again.  
I don't want to but I just can't help it . I want to let you in, I do!  
It's just , that every time I let myself fall, I'm afraid that no one will catch me..."  
"Hey shhh it's okay. I have you and I'll always catch you, okay princess?"  
Kensi looked deep into his eyes and after a while she said "You do, you know that right?"  
Deeks frowned " I do what?"  
He asked.  
The brunette reached out and cupped his cheek  
"You do have me."  
Deeks smiled a warm smile and nodded "It's good to know."  
Kensi closed her eyes and leaned in, softly brushing her lips against his.  
She pulled away and gazed into his ocean blue eyes. " I love you!" Then she kissed him again.  
He murmured a quiet " I love you too"  
Against her lips before he pulled her close and deepened the kiss.


End file.
